gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kryll
Kryll were highly aggressive, carnivorous and highly photo-sensitive flying pack creatures native to the Outer Hollow of Sera, first appearing on the planet's surface following the initial Locust invasion on Emergence Day. Being subterranean creatures, they are extremely photosensitive, due to the normally low amount of light in their caves and avoid light if at all possible, which almost blinds them to the point of physical pain. Gears of War: Destroyed Beauty The Art of Gears of War Humans use this to their advantage at night to keep from being devoured and have even adapted ultraviolet searchlights to be used as weapons against them. Gears of War During the day, Kryll rest in Locust tunnels but at night, when the suns sets and everything goes dark, they emerge from their subterranean domain and roam the skies looking for food, so consumed by bloodlust that they devour every living creature that steps in the dark. Kryll will not hesitate to devour any Locust, human, or any other living creature foolish enough to leave the light The Art of Gears of War (except, of course, the notorious General RAAM, who could assert some sort of control over the creatures). RAAM's Shadow: Darkness Spreads RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow Much like bats or the insectoid locust, the Kryll hunt in great swarms, combining their efforts to bring down prey much as a piranha might, with hundreds of the small creatures uniting to strip a helpless victim to the bone in seconds. Gears of War History Evacuation of Ilima Around a decade after Emergence Day, General RAAM summoned a Kryllstorm to cleanse Ilima of its human population by blocking out the sunlight using Seeders. As RAAM and his squad of Mauler Elites, Theron Elites, and a Tremor proceed through Ilima, Kryll Grenades and RAAM's Kryll finger are used to manipulate the Kryll into doing the Locust's bidding, and also being RAAM's main source of attack. As Zeta-Six was evacuating civilians the first signs of the Kryllstorm were seen, they didn't seem a big threat by then, however, by the time Zeta-Six exited Ilima's High School the sky was almost completely inked and the Kryll were starting to fly over the city. As RAAM advanced, more and more Kryll gathered over the city. When the Seeders had almost inked the sky they started to get even closer to the city, with almost all of the sunlight blocked they started to cover the sky and fly in entire swarms over Ilima. At Dr. Wisen's School of Hope, the Kyllstorm would be closer than ever, even starting to attack people and appearing at every Emergence Hole that opened. When General RAAM was defeated, Liteuntant Minh Young Kim tried to get revenge for Valera's death, however, RAAM was able to call more Kryll to protect him. As Barrick pulled Kim out, RAAM launched more Kryll at the Gears, but was unseccessful and didn't killed them. By the time the full force of the Kryllstorm arrived, the evacuation was completed and the attack was ultimately unsuccesful. RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow Increase in Kryll In Frost of 12 A.E., Kryll were becoming more and more common around Ephyra and Jacinto City at night, which forced the Locust to cut back on their night-raids. This caused heavy speculation in the COG about the origins of the Kryll, with Colonel Victor Hoffman guessing that they were an engineered experiment gone wrong, or something else that the COG did not know about.Gears of War: The Slab pg 285 . The Junker's UV Turret can be seen in the background.]] Lightmass Offensive "It's pitch black. No way we can get through." ''-''Dom After Marcus and Dom had left Franklin's Outpost to Checkpoint One the dawn became night and the Kryll gathered in huge swarms and began to fly above their heads, they began to devour every Locust they caught outdside the light and afterwards the lights at Checkpoint One turned off and the Kryll procceded to devour the Stranded there afterwards Marcus and Dom began to use propane tanks to light the streets and avoid the Kryll; at a point there were no propane tanks to light the street Marcus used a headlight to cover Dom from the Kryll until he reached an interruptor that turned on the lights of the street. At the ruined house of Checkpoint Two a Stranded named Hanley helped Dom and Marcus pass through the house (though he played with the lights and allowed the Kryll to attack them a few times) and protected them from Kryll, oddly enough they didn't attack the Wretches inside the house. Soon after Delta had reached Laverne they began a full scale attack in Franklin's Outpost. Many swarms of Kryll attacked Laverne while being drived by Delta-One on their way to the outpost but Delta used a UV Turret to deal with the dark creatures. As Delta entered into the Hollow they found "Kryll Shit" everywhere and were warned by Anya to finish their mission before dawn, as it was the time when Kryll would return underground. After the detonation of the Lightmass Bomb, the Kryll breeding grounds were all destroyed and the species went extinct. Behind the Scenes *The Kryll were actually planned to be in Gears of War 2.Beneath the Surface DVD They were to be in a chapter in some sort of spawning pits where they feed, sleep, reproduce and live. A cave, nest-like area where the pits are filled with glowing maggots that they feed on. But for unknown reasons, the chapter and any actual Kryll appearances were left out. There is a collectible explaining the effects the Lightmass Bomb had on the Kryll breeding grounds instead. *The Kryll are inspired by the creatures in the 2000 film Pitch Black. In Act 2, Dom makes a reference to the film when he says "It's pitch black. No way we can get through." *The Kryll make an appearance in Gears of War 3 in the DLC RAAM's Shadow. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures